vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Пшеница
| section name = Виды | commons = Category:Triticum | wikispecies = Triticum | section text = Triticum aestivum Triticum aethiopicum Triticum araraticum Triticum boeoticum Triticum carthlicum Triticum compactum Triticum dicoccon Triticum durum Triticum ispahanicum Triticum karamyschevii Triticum militinae Triticum monococcum Triticum polonicum Triticum spelta Triticum timopheevii Triticum trunciale Triticum turanicum Triticum turgidum Triticum urartu Triticum vavilovii Triticum zhukovskyi }} Пшени́ца ( ) — род травянистых, в основном однолетних, растений семейства Злаки, или Мятликовые, ведущая зерновая культура во многих странах, в том числе и России. Мука из зёрен пшеницы идёт на выпекание хлеба, изготовление макаронных и кондитерских изделий. Пшеница также используется как кормовая культура, входит в некоторые рецепты приготовления пива. Корневая система мочковатая, колоски расположены колосом, по одному в каждом углублении его стержня. Стержень у диких видов ломкий. Колоски 2—5-цветковые; цветы тесно сближены, только нижние 1—3 плодущие, верхние мужские или неразвитые. Наружные колосковые чешуи (плёнки) парные, широкие, тупые, наверху по крайней мере с 1 зубцом или с 1 или несколькими остями. Нижняя цветковая чешуя на спинке выпуклая, часто ладьеобразная, со многими жилками, на конце с 1 или несколькими зубцами или остями. Зерно с глубокой бороздкой, на вершине пушистое, свободное. История Культурная пшеница происходит из юго-западной Азии, региона, известного как плодородный полумесяц. Судя по сравнению генетики культурной и дикой пшеницы, наиболее вероятная область происхождения культурной пшеницы расположена близ современного города Диярбакыр в юго-восточной ТурцииJorge Dubcovsky and Jan Dvorak, «Genome Plasticity a Key Factor in the Success of Polyploid Wheat Under Domestication», Science 316 5833, p. 1862, 29 June 2007 . Пшеница была одним из первых одомашненных злаков, ее культивировали еще в самом начале неолитической революции. Селекция первых сортов осуществлялась по прочности колоса, который должен выдерживать жатву, по устойчивости к полеганию и по размеру зерна«Seeking Agriculture’s Ancient Roots», Science 316 5853, p. 1830, 29 June 2007 . Это вскоре привело к утрате культурной пшеницей способности размножаться без помощи человека, так как ее способность к распространению зерен в диких условиях была сильно ограниченаSmith, C. Wayne. (1995) Crop Production. John Wiley and Sons. pp. 60-62. ISBN 0-471-07972-3.. Время появления культурной пшеницы точно не установлено, но это произошло не позднее 10 — первой половины 8 тысячелетия до н. э. сначала, по меньшей мере, в трех местностях в северном Леванте: близ населенных пунктов Иерихон, Ирак-эд-Дубб и Тель-АсвадColledge, S., Conolly, J., and Shennan, S. 2004. Archaeobotantical Evidence for the Spread of Farming in the Eastern Mediterranean. Current Anthropology 45:S35-S58; Nesbitt, M. 2002. «When and where did domesticated cereals first occur in southwest Asia?,» in The dawn of farming in the Near East. Edited by R. Cappers and S. Bottema, pp. 113—132. Berlin: Ex Oriente., а несколько позже и в юго-восточной ТурцииColledge, S. & Conolly, J. 2007. A review and synthesis of the evidence for the origins of farming on Cyprus and Crete. Pp. 53-74 in The Origins and Spread of Domestic Crops in Southwest Asia and Europe. Colledge, S. & Conolly, J. Walnut Creek, California: Left Coast Press. . Несколько округляя, можно считать, что пшеницу возделывают не менее 10 тыс. лет. Распространение культурной пшеницы из региона ее происхождения отмечается уже в 9 тысячелетии до н. э., когда она появилась в районе Эгейского моря. Индии пшеница достигла не позже 6000 г до н. э., а Эфиопии, Пиренейского полуострова и Британских островов — не позже 5000 г до н. э. Еще через тысячу лет пшеница появилась в Китае. Предполагают, что одомашнивание пшеницы могло происходить в разных регионах, но дикая пшеница произрастает далеко не везде, и археологические доказательства ее раннего одомашнивания где-либо кроме Ближнего Востока отсутствуютDaniel Zohary, Maria Hopf (2000). Domestication of plants in the Old World. Oxford: Oxford University Press.. В 8-м тыс. до н. э. пшеница была известна народам иеневской и бутовской культур Волго-Окское междуречья Русской равниныКудинов Н., Кимрская земля. Дубненский общественный фонд историко-краеведческих инициатив «Наследие», 2004 г, стр. 7. В 7-м тыс. до н. э. культуры пшеницы стали известны племенам культуры Неа-Никомедия в Северной Греции и Македонии, а также распространились в Северную Месопотамию — хассунская культураМерперт Н. Я., Мунчаев Р. М., Раннеземледельческие поселения Северной Месопотамии, «Советская археология», 1971, № 3, стр. 83 — 84., культура ДжармоМассон В. М., Средняя Азия и Древний Восток, М. — Л., 1964, p. 148; Braidwood R.J., Howe В., Prehistoric investigations in Iraqi Kurdistan. Oriental Institute of the University of Chicago, Studies in ancient oriental civilization, № 31, Chi., 1960, p. 214—215.. К 6-му тыс. до н. э. культура пшеницы кроме Волго-Окского междуречья (иеневская культура) распространилась в южные области (буго-днестровская культура Маркович В. И., Буго-Днестровская культура на территории Молдавии, Киш., 1974, стр. 77, 91., культура Караново в Болгарии.Миков В., Культура неолита, энеолита и бронзы в Болгарии, «Советская археология», 1958, № 1, стр. 105; Georgiev G.J., Kulturgruppen der Jungstein-und der Kupferzeit in der Ebene von Thrazien (Sudbulgarien), в кн.: L’Europe a la fin de l’age de la pierre, Praha, 1961, p. 61., культура Кёрёш в Венгрии, в бассейне реки КёрёшKutzian J., The Koros culture, t. 1—2, Dissertationes Pannonicae…, ser. 2, № 23, Bdpst, 1944—47, p. 177; Milojcic V., Koros — Starcevo — Vinca, в кн.: Reinecke — Festschrift…, Mainz, 1950, p. 114.). В 6-м тыс. до н. э. племена тассийской культуры принесли культуру пшеницы в Северо-восточную Африку (Средний Египет)Чайлд Г., Древнейший Восток в свете новых раскопок, пер. с англ., М., 1956; Brunton С., Mostageddaand the Tasian culture, L,, 1937, p. 92; Baumgartel Е.J., The cultures of prehistoric Egypt, L. o., 1960.. Земля обетованная изобиловала этим злаком — и в Священном Писании она почти постоянно называется землёй пшеницы: злачное место (буквально хлебное место) или Рай. Известна евангельская притча о работнике, засеявшем поле пшеницей: пока он спал, его враг посеял между рядами пшеницы сорную траву — плевелы. Работник дал зерну созреть и только потом отделил хорошее зерно от плохой травы. Иисус так растолковал значение притчи своим ученикам: враг — это Сатана, хорошее и плохое семя — праведник и грешник, а жатва — синоним Страшного Суда, когда жнецы, Божьи ангелы, явятся отделить избранных от осуждённых. В христианском искусстве пшеница символизирует хлеб причастия в соответствии со словами Спасителя, преломившего хлеб на Тайной вечере: «Это — Моё тело». У славян зёрна пшеницы были символом богатства и жизни, предохраняли человека от порчи. К началу нашей эры растение известно практически по всей территории Азии и Африки; в эпоху римских завоеваний злак начинают культивировать в разных уголках Европы. В XVI—XVII веках европейские колонисты завезли пшеницу в Южную, а потом и в Северную Америку, на рубеже XVIII—XIX веков — в Канаду и в Австралию. Так пшеница получила повсеместное распространение. Культивирование Лидеры по выращиванию пшеницы — Китай и Индия. На втором месте США, Россия. Культуры Ни один хлеб не имеет столько разновидностей или сортов, как пшеница. Каждая страна, кроме общераспространённых сортов пшеницы, имеет и свои местные. Большая часть ботаников почти не обращают внимания на хозяйственные сорта пшеницы и на их видоизменения. Характеристика разных сортов пшеницы определяется формами главнейших вегетативных органов — стебля и колоса, затем различием во внешнем виде зёрен и их химическим составом. Несмотря на множество попыток к составлению классификации пшеницы, окончательного соглашения до сих пор не состоялось. В общих чертах, сельскохозяйственное деление сходится с делением, принимаемым и некоторыми ботаниками. Настоящие или собственно пшеницы дают соломину упругую и гибкую, не разбиваемую на части при молотьбе, колос на соломине сидит крепко, зёрна в нём голые и при молотьбе легко отделяются от облегающих их цветочных плёнок. Вторая группа, то есть полбы, характеризуется обратными признаками, а именно: соломина их очень ломкая, при молотьбе легко разбивается, колос также легко отрывается от соломины, зёрна крепко облегаются плёнками и отделяются от них с большим трудом. Затем настоящие пшеницы дают массу сортов, из которых некоторые имеют свои более или менее характерные признаки, которые и дали возможность привести их к следующим четырём типам: * мягкие (Triticum vulgare), * английские (Т. turgidum), * твёрдые (Т. durum) * польские (Т. polonicum). thumb|left|400px|Поле озимой пшеницы на восточной [[Украина|Украине, ранняя весна.]] Мягкие пшеницы имеют соломину тонкостенную и по всей длине полую, английские, напротив, имеют соломину толстостенную и вверху близ колоса заполненную губчатой массой, а твёрдые и польские пшеницы такой массой заполнены бывают всегда. Колос у мягких пшениц шире и короче, чем у пшениц твёрдых, зато у последних наружные плёнки облегают колоски гораздо плотнее, почему зерна из них на корню не осыпаются, но труднее выделяются при молотьбе. Польские пшеницы по длине колоса похожи на тростник, плёнки их сравнительно очень длинны, что так характерно определяет эти пшеницы. Большой колос английских пшениц густо усажен колосками и несколько разжат в ширину. Характерна также у пшениц величина остей. У мягких пшениц остей или вовсе не бывает, или они сравнительно не длинны — не превышают длины колоса. У английских ости всегда бывают и несколько более развиты, чем у пшениц мягких, но особенно по длине остей и сильному развитию их выделяются пшеницы твёрдые. Они в 2—3 раза бывают длиннее колоса. У польских пшениц ости также довольно длинные. Зёрнами также отличаются названные группы пшениц. Эти отличия касаются как внешнего вида зёрен, так и химического состава. Одни зёрна более короткие, в середине пузатые, другие, напротив, более длинные и ребристые, чем широкие. (Особенно длинны зёрна у пшеницы польской, чем она похожа на зёрна ржи, почему прежде называли такую пшеницу исполинской (ассирийской или египетской) рожью). У одних зёрна при раздавливании легко сплющиваются и обнаруживают внутренность белую, мучнистую, у других, напротив, от раздавливания зёрна распадаются на неправильные куски и внутренность их прозрачная с желтоватым оттенком. Последние называются стекловидными, они обыкновенно хрупки и тверды, мучнистые же, наоборот, мягки. Связь между частицами у мучнистых зёрен сравнительно слабая, у стекловидных же гораздо значительнее, почему издавна принято в торговле деление пшениц на мягкие и твёрдые. Все поименованные признаки, характеризующие мягкие и твёрдые пшеницы, дают возможность определять, к какой группе нужно причислить те или другие пшеницы. Мягкие пшеницы: * собственно мягкие пшеницы (Triticum vulgare) * английская пшеница (Т. turgidum) Твёрдые пшеницы: * собственно твёрдые пшеницы (Т. durum) * польская пшеница (Т. polonicum). Между этими двумя типами попадается средняя форма, зёрна которой бывают то мучнистые, то стекловидные, а иногда одно и то же зерно имеет мучнистое ядро, а в остальной его массе рассеяны пятна, напоминающие пшеницу стекловидную. К таким сортам принадлежат вошедшие у нас в культуру, по рекомендации профессора Стебута, венгерские сорта пшеницы — банатская и тэйская. К числу мягких пшениц у нас в России относятся: гирка, сандомирка, костромка, куявская и другие безостые пшеницы, из остистых же: белоколоска, самарка, красноколоска, саксонка и др.; те и другие бывают озимые и яровые. Твёрдые же пшеницы все яровые и все остистые; сюда относятся белотурка, кубанка, краснотурка, гарновка, черноколоска и другие. thumb|300px|right|Пшеничное поле в черте [[Томска]] Пищевая ценность Производство По различным оценкам, мировое производство пшеницы в 2005 составило 613—615,5 млн тонн, в том числе кормовая пшеница — около 105 млн тонн, продовольственная — около 435 млн тонн, неизвестной сортности — около 75 млн тонн. В ЕС в 2005 было произведено 123 млн тонн, Китае — 96 млн тонн, Индии — 72 млн тонн, США — 57 млн тонн, Австралии — 25 млн тонн, на Украине - 18 млн тонн, в Аргентине — 12 млн тонн, России — 48 млн тонн (до начала 90-х СССР производил 90 млн тонн). В 2008 году по урожаю пшеницы 1-е место заняли США - 68 млн тонн, Россия заняла 2-е место - 63 млн тонн (вместе с только украинским показателем в 25,5 млн тонн - это почти всесоюзный показатель 80-х годов) Крупнейшими потребителями пшеницы являются ЕС (120 млн тонн), Китай (100 млн тонн), Индия (75 млн тонн). Продукты из пшеницы * Хлеб * Мука * Макаронные изделия * Крупы ** Манная крупа ** Кус-кус ** Булгур Источники * БСЭ Примечания См. также * Жито * Международный центр улучшения кукурузы и пшеницы Ссылки * Фотография разных зёрен пшеницы на Flickr * Раздел посвященный выращиванию пшеницы на agromage.com Категория:Злаки Категория:Хлебные зерновые культуры